Nakushita Kotoba
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Saat beribu kata sudah tersusun rapi di kepalamu dan ingin kau ucapkan kepada seseorang yang berharga bagimu, tiba-tiba saja menghilang bagai debu yang tertiup angin. Kata-kata itu menghilang begitu saja dan sudah terlambat untuk menyusunnya kembali di kepalamu.


Saat beribu kata sudah tersusun rapi di kepalamu dan ingin kau ucapkan kepada seseorang yang berharga bagimu, tiba-tiba saja menghilang bagai debu yang tertiup angin. Kata-kata itu menghilang begitu saja dan sudah terlambat untuk menyusunnya kembali di kepalamu.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), less-dialogue, shonen-ai, dll**

_**~Nakushita Kotoba~**_

Angin malam berhembus pelan, menimbulkan bunyi serupa bisikan. Gesekan dedaunan yang tertiup angin mencoba meramaikan malam yang terasa begitu sunyi, begitu sepi. Sepasang mata hazel menatap langit yang kelam tanpa bintang, langit yang mengikuti suasana hati pemilik mata hazel tersebut. Pemuda berambut merah senada warna darah tersebut duduk di atas sebuah batu besar, menatap langit entah untuk mencari apa.

Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Merasa takut akan sesuatu. Merasa takut akan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sasori, besok kalian akan menangkap Jinchuuriki Ichibi dari Sunagakure."

Itulah yang sebelumnya dikatakan oleh sang ketua. Saat mendengarnya, pemuda bernama Sasori tersebut merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dan setelahnya, hingga saat ini, ia gelisah karena memikirkan misi yang akan ia jalani besok bersama sang partner.

Ini hanya misi biasa, pikirnya, mencoba menghapus semua pikiran buruknya akan hari esok.

Kalaupun memang misi ini berbahaya, Sasori tidak akan terbunuh dengan mudah.

Dan seandainya ia mati terbunuh dalam misi besok, apa yang harus ia takutkan?

Sasori memejamkan matanya. Ia memang menginginkan hidup yang abadi, namun ia bukanlah tipe shinobi yang takut akan kematian. Jika ia merasa lawannya mampu dan pantas untuk membunuhnya, maka ia akan membiarkan mereka membunuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja wajah sang partner melintas di benaknya, hal ini kontan membuat Sasori membuka matanya.

Ia bertanya dalam benaknya. Kenapa ia melihat wajah partnernya? Ia tidak sedang memikirkan partnernya itu –walaupun ia sering melakukannya.

Sasori memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, membiarkan angin malam meniup rambut merahnya. Awalnya ia tak melihat apapun di benaknya, namun perlahan-lahan sosok yang tak asing baginya muncul, tersenyum kepadanya. Sosok itu menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, membisikkan kata "danna".

Kehangatan menyelimuti benak Sasori setiap ia mendengar kata itu terucap dari bibir sosok berambut pirang panjang tersebut.

Dalam kedamaian, keheningan, dan kesunyian, Sasori membiarkan sebuah kata terucap dari bibirnya tanpa ia sadari.

"...Deidara."

.

.

.

**(Sasori POV)**

Deg

Suara apa itu?

Deg...

Ah suara jantungku.

Beginikah rasanya saat maut menjemput? Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang semakin lama semakin pelan. Aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Tadi memang kubiarkan pedang yang dibawa oleh boneka ayah dan ibu menusuk jantungku. Aku hanya ingin merasakan pelukan hangat mereka sekali lagi, dan aku juga ingin mati di dalam pelukan mereka.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti akan meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga? Sesuatu yang tak seharusnya aku tinggalkan. Tapi apa? Aku tidak tahu.

Kubuka mataku perlahan saat merasa tubuhku bergerak, namun bukan aku yang menggerakkannya. Sepasang lengan yang kuat mengangkat tubuhku, memposisikanku untuk berdiri.

"Sasori-san? Kau masih hidup?"  
Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Tobi.

Aku merasakan lengannya yang kuat menopang tubuhku untuk tidak terjatuh, dan kini ia tengah berdiri di sebelahku, menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak ingin kujawab.

"...danna?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Mendapati sosok yang sangat kukenal tengah berdiri di hadapanku, menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kumengerti.

"Deidara," bisikku pelan. Begitu pelan bahkan mungkin ia tak dapat mendengarnya. Mungkin Tobi yang berdiri di sebelahku pun tak dapat mendengarnya.

Mungkin tak sampai satu menit lagi, aku akan mati. Aku yakin Tobi dan Deidara pasti sudah menyadarinya, karena itu mereka tak mencoba membawaku ke markas untuk menyembuhkanku.

Di waktu yang tersisa ini, aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal kepada Deidara.

Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa ia adalah partner yang merepotkan, yang sering membuatku kesal.

Aku ingin mengejeknya karena dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan dirinya kehilangan dua tangan sekaligus.

Aku ingin berdebat dengannya tentang seni.

Aku ingin memintanya untuk berhati-hati dengan partner barunya nanti.

Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dan aku ingin berterimakasih atas semuanya.

Jantungku terasa seolah tertusuk sebilah pedang lagi saat kulihat air mengalir di pipinya, jatuh dari mata birunya yang biasanya terlihat cerah. Aku kini ingin bertanya 'untuk apa air mata itu?'

Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga perlahan semakin menguat. Apa sesuatu yang berharga itu ada di dekatku?

Sesuatu yang berharga...

Yang akan kutinggalkan...

...Deidara

Kutatap mata kanannya yang tak tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya. Mata yang basah oleh air mata. Hm jadi ini sesuatu yang berharga yang rasanya berat sekali untuk kutinggalkan? Jadi sesuatu yang berharga itu adalah Deidara?

Deidara adalah seseorang yang berharga bagiku. Deidara adalah orang yang kucintai.

...dan aku baru menyadari hal itu di detik-detik terakhir hidupku.

Kini hal yang kuinginkan adalah melangkah kearahnya, menghapus air matanya, memeluknya lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkannya. Setelah itu aku ingin mengistirahatkan kepalaku di pangkuannya, menatapnya dan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'.

Namun tak sepatah katapun terucap, tak sedikitpun bagian tubuhku bergerak sesuai dengan keinginanku. Semua kata-kata yang sudah kususun dengan begitu sempurna di kepalaku, sama sekali tak terucap. Kata-kata itu sirna dalam sekejap.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

Bahkan saat mataku tertutup perlahan pun tak ada kata yang terucap.

Perasaanku tidak akan pernah tersampaikan padanya.

.

.

**(Normal POV)**

Sepasang mata biru itu menatap nanar partnernya yang tak lama lagi akan dijemput oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa. Atau mungkin saja malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah berdiri tepat disebelah partnernya tersebut.

Tatapan nanar Deidara bukanlah tatapan yang menandakan bahwa ia tak peduli dengan keadaan Sasori. Sebaliknya, tatapan hampa dan nanarnya menunjukan berbagai perasaan yang tercampur aduk. Bingung, sedih, marah, kecewa, resah dan tak ingin kehilangan, semuanya bercampur di dalam matanya sehingga yang terlihat di matanya hanyalah tatapan nanar dan kosong.

"...danna?"

Sepatah kata yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk memanggil Sasori itupun terucap dengan pelan, tak ingin membuat sang partner terkejut dan memperparah keadaan jantungnya yang sudah tertusuk oleh dua bilah pedang sekaligus.

Deidara tersentak saat Sasori mengangkat kepalanya, darah segar terlihat mengalir dari bibirnya dan menetes dari dagunya. Sepasang mata cokelat hazel yang biasanya dingin kini terlihat penuh emosi. Semua perasaan Sasori tergambar disana. Rasa sedih, sesal, takut, dan tak ingin meninggalkan, semuanya bercampur di iris matanya.

Bibir Sasori bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu namun Deidara tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi dari gerak bibirnya, Deidar yakin bahwa Sasori sedang menyebut namanya.

Setelahnya, tak ada yang terjadi.

Mereka terdiam. Tak satupun dari mereka memulai pembicaraan. Tobi, yang biasanya tidak bisa diam itu kali ini tak bersuara, hanya menopang Sasori dengan kedua tangannya, juga menatap Sasori dan Deidara secara bergantian. Menyadari dua anggota Akatsuki tersebut ingin mengatakan banyak hal kepada sang partner namun tak mampu melakukannya.

Deidara masih berdiri disana, tak bergerak sedikitpun, tak bersuara, bahkan tak merintih kesakitan walaupun kedua lengannya terasa seperti terbakar. Ia masih menatap mata Sasori dalam diam, tatapan yang mendapat balasan dari Sasori. Mereka berdua hanya menatap mata masing-masing.

Beribu-ribu kata berkumpul memenuhi kepala Deidara. Kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan dalam teriakan. Membentak untuk memarahi Sasori yang dengan bodohnya membiarkan dirinya terbunuh, atau membentak Sasori untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Karena sesungguhnya Deidara takut akan kesendirian.

Tapi akhirnya ia sadar ia tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi ia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir untuk Sasori, karena setelah ini mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Setidaknya satu atau dua kata, ia ingin sekali mengucapkannya. Entah itu hanya ucapan 'selamat tinggal' ataupun 'terimakasih' rasanya sudah cukup. Tapi apa daya, Deidara tak mampu mengucapkannya.

Akhirnya semua kata-kata dan perasaan yang sedari tadi terbendung di dalam dirinya, tumpah dari matanya lalu mengalir di pipinya. Air mata.

Deidara mendapati keterkejutan di wajah Sasori.

Tapi tetap saja tak sepatah katapun terucap untuk memecah keheningan.

Deidara tetap menatap Sasori bahkan –walaupun sekilas- ia menangkap senyum di bibir Sasori. Senyum pertama yang pernah ia lihat dari Sasori. Senyum yang begitu tulus.

Dan Deidara masih menatapnya bahkan hingga Sasori perlahan menutup matanya dan menunduk kembali.

Bahkan saat jiwa Sasori terlepas dari raganya pun, tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir Deidara.

Tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal, tak ada ucapan terimakasih, tak ada ungkapan perasaan.

Perasaan mereka tersimpan dan tak pernah terungkapkan.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi ranting dan dedaunan kering yang terinjak menghiasi suasana malam yang sunyi. Angin semilir berhembus seolah berbisik. Hewan malam bersenandung, menikmati tibanya malam.

Langkah yang sedari tadi menimbulkan bunyi retakan dari ranting dan dedaunan kering itu pun terhenti. Helaian pirang keemasan menari tertiup angin, memberi keindahan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Mata biru secerah langit siang tak berawan, dan sejernih air mengalir itu menatap langit berbintang.

Sosok berambut pirang itu terduduk di rumput yang basah oleh embun, ia memeluk lututnya untuk menghangatkan dirinya sendiri dari dinginnya angin malam.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan kesunyian seperti ini.

Selama bertahun-tahun Deidara tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Sejak bertemu dengan Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Dan kini, rasa kesepian yang sejak dulu menjadi musuhnya, kini kembali menghantuinya.

"Danna?"

Ia menanti balasan berupa '_hm?_' dari sang partner, namun balasan tersebut tak kunjung tiba.

"Seni adalah ledakan, un," bisiknya dengan mata yang masih menatap langit, seolah sang partner tengah bersembunyi di balik langit gelap berbintang.

Ia menanti balasan berupa '_bodoh. Seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu dikenang. Bukan sesuatu yang hancur sesaat setelah ia dilahirkan._'

Namun lagi-lagi tak ada balasan apapun. Tak ada suara siapapun yang terdengar, juga tak ada suara apapun kecuali bisikan sang angin yang bertiup meramaikan malam.

Deidara menunduk, menatap pantulan wajahnya di air. Mengamati betapa hampanya tatapan mata yang biasanya selalu menunjukan semangat dan ambisi. Betapa kini Deidara menyadari, ia benar-benar kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Ia kehilangan danna-nya, satu-satunya hal berharga yang ia miliki –tapi tidak lagi ia miliki.

Ia kini baru menyadari betapa ia menyayangi Sasori.

Deidara memeluk lututnya lebih erat seraya mendongak menatap langit. Entah ilusi apa yang menyerang pikirannya, ia seolah melihat Sasori tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dari balik taburan bintang.

"Sasori no danna..." ia berbisik kemudian memejamkan matanya. "...Aishiteru."

Deidara hanya bisa berharap Sasori mendengar satu kata yang tak pernah bisa ia sampaikan saat Sasori masih hidup.

Dan ia berharap, saat ia mati nanti ia bisa bertemu dengan danna-nya dan mengatakan satu kata itu secara langsung.

Semoga saja saat mereka bertemu nanti, kata itu tak lagi menghilang ditelan keraguan seperti saat mereka masih bernapas di dunia ini.

Kata-kata yang hilang...

Kehilangan kata-kata...

..._Nakushita Kotoba_

_END_


End file.
